Lustful dreams
by DeservinsMAIN
Summary: Aoba invited Clear and Noiz to a sleepover, but something goes wrong with Clear's pillow! (Noiz x Clear) Includes yaoi...


There was never an erotic connection between Noiz & Clear.

It wasn't that they found each other in a such eerie way, Noiz knew Clear was a robot but still treated him as human just as how Clear would like to be considered to be. They had a rough start when they first met, but that's only because Noiz wasn't being very kind to Clear's suzerain, Aoba. Now, of course the bluenette had some close connection to both of them, but not as a whole. He had his own way with Noiz and Clear separately, but sometimes it wasn't very fair which caused some drama between green bean and powdered donut but usually stopped when Ren interrupts and forces them to stop, then they usually forget about it.

Although as they both have been involved with each other for a long time, their typical friendship changed when blue-haired invited them over just for a small sleepover. Of course, he bothered to ask Koujaku and Mink over but Koujaku was working a double shift, but he considered the ask Mink because, he's Mink and Mink wasn't at all a social person.

Now, the sleepover really wasn't kind of a party at all, Aoba kind of figured that out when Noiz & Clear slept on the floor of set up layers of blankets instantly. Nevertheless, Aoba decided to sleep in his own room for the night, walking up the carpeted stairs as he shut off the main lights of the large living room as he left looking down at the fatigued heads below him. There really was a plan of the sleepover anyways, probably thinking in the perverted minds that he was trying to seduce the young blonde and the robot into having intercourse with him. Even if that was the plan, Aoba kind of given up on that easily or he would of slept on the blankets instead of his own room but he did leave the extent to have some concupiscent intimacy, but it just didn't include himself in it.

Deep in time of the night, people usually often change positions in bed. Well, Clear was one of those people. It was around a little bit past midnight, and Clear's mechanic body was in a movement of batshit craziness. Even though he repeatedly kept bumping into Noiz, the strawberry blonde was a deep sleeper. The only chance he'd wake up is if a slap came to meet his cheeks, to make him even more secure of Clear's robot body's rage he had two thick blankets wrapped around his body like a burrito.

The flips of Clear ended with a position that had half of his weight onto Noiz's soft cushioned, blanket body. Blondie decided to make a switch of his sleeping statue and turned onto his stomach, causing Clear to fall down lower of the green sprout's body, more like booty since Clear's face slept on top of Noiz's bottom. Clear wasn't much of a deep sleeper, but he mistook his butt for a pillow. Not surprised, the damn pants of Noiz was green, fluffy, pajama pants.

White out decided to sleep on top of his bottom since Noiz usually switches his bed poses about once or twice every night.

Until the room got heated up, it didn't get to any intercourse yet.

But temperature...

Clear pulled down his pants, including his briefs thinking that taking off the covers of the 'pillow' would reveal a nice, colder pillow. To make it even worst, his ass was cold. Clear smothered his face inside of his crack enjoying the smell, even though it was rather foul for probably normal humans. The saliva of the robot's mouth began to drip, making a rainfall of spit going into Noiz's ass. The strawberry had an erection as Clear's mouth began to pleasure him slightly in his nether cheeks, once again for the last time of the night Noiz went back to his front, not feeling the sensation of his penis slapping Clear in his face which Clear got startled by but didn't wake up at that moment just yet.

Still half asleep, Clear felt Noiz's popsicle closely to his mouth. Mistaking it for Aoba, he began sucking it sideways.

"Aoba-san..." Clear moaned out his name as the sleeping sprout was still in his shut off mode.

Clear continued to suck very lightly just to get Noiz, who he thinks is Aoba warmed up. He enjoyed the flavor of Noiz, which was different from the bluenette's but something on him just lit up Clear's taste buds making his mouth do dirty things onto his erection. He decided to suck on the tip a little bit rougher, not waking up green bean any time sooner.

While pulling the pajama pants off the blonde, the deeper it got for Noiz to wake up. His eyes would be waking up to a glorious, tongue making naughty moves onto his penis. Moving up to the final level, Clear gagged on the meatstick. Aoba would be lucky to have such a robot with no gag reflex, but strawberry woke up still half asleep.

Feeling a tight sensation in his lower abdomen, Noiz finally woke up seeing nothing but the sight of his pants down and getting sucked off. Damn, it wasn't a wet dream at all. He didn't know what to do, he liked it and he was close, but he had compassion for Clear since he knew he was mistaken for Aoba. Although Noiz was close, Clear knew he woke up and stopped sucking instantly trying to get Noiz's cock out of his throat. Kind of disappointing Noiz in a slight way.

"N-Noiz-san" Clear called out, looking innocent as always. Noiz had a blank face, staring at his dick and the cute face next to it.

As Clear was about to speak again, Noiz motioned him to shush. They both made eye contact which Clear didn't realize Noiz was stroking himself. Noiz finished up, his legs spread one of the couch, one still on its place on the floor. He signaled Clear he was about to cum, but powdered donut was clueless. Noiz scooted upwards and the eye contact broke, showing some lecherous faces onto Noiz's cock.

"Open" Noiz demanded, not realizing that Clear didn't understand a thing. Poor innocent boy...

"H-?" Getting cut off by Noiz's nut, shooting inside of Clear's mouth. How did it shoot so perfectly?

Clear was deciding whether or not he should spit or swallow. He liked the flavor, but he was embarrassed. Noiz ogled him, looking if he would make a choice to spit it back out or get that white cream into his stomach. Being the polite boy he is, he swallowed. He didn't really have a choice anyways..

"G-good night Noiz-san" Clear was about to lay back down on his pillow but Noiz stopped him.

"What do you mean?" a raised eyebrow formed on the blonde, still stroking his hard organ.

Clear opened up, "I- I was g-going back to s-s-sleep..Noiz-san".

The edges of Noiz's lips raised up, forming a smirk "You didn't get to fuck me yet". He forced the pants off of Clear but wasn't stopped.

"Noiz-san! This is wr-wrong" Clear exclaimed.

"I don't care" Noiz slapped the ass of Clear, startling his body causing it to shake. "Now come here and put your cock in my ass" Noiz said in a forceful voice.

Clear wasn't mean, but he didn't want to do this. Especially when he liked Aoba, but now Noiz wanted to get pleasured. And if he declined, Noiz would get angry at him. He inserted his bigger dick into his asshole causing him to grown slightly.

"Save the fear of tearing your balls apart kid, now hurry up" Noiz said eagerly.

Clear started to thrust slowly into Noiz, the information manic stayed silent hoping Clear would know to go faster. He didn't, turning around facing Clear he slapped him. "Go faster" He forced him.

Going faster to an average pace, Noiz bend over the couch on his knees while Clear did anal with him. It wasn't likely for Noiz to moan since he was a quiet person, but he liked Clear's better than how he did it with Aoba. But Clear still wasn't sure about this, he was currently cheating on Aoba.

"Damn, now I know why Aoba kept you around" Noiz panting, taking heavy breaths each thrust goes into him.

The room was filled with the smell of sweat, moans, and slight darkness. Kisses were formed on Noiz's neck as Clear was kind enough to give him sweet, kindness on his neck. To tell him that he was happy he was making him feel good. So, I guess Clear did decide to go with how this night was working out. It was all getting heated up, until they heard Aoba's bedroom door opening up.

Clear pulled Noiz, covering his mouth as they quickly went into the blankets and pillows. Noiz knew to pretend to sleep.

Aggravation was in the blankets. Damn, when is Aoba going to leave already? Clear thrusts into Noiz, trying not to move so much. Computer guy started to bite onto a pillow as Clear kept grinding his cock into his ass. They continued, right on time as Aoba left.

"N-Noiz-san! I think I'm almost at my limit!" He warned him, Noiz climbed on top of him, bouncing on his dick as Clear held onto his waist. "Me too, lets..Argh!" Noiz groaned as he came on the blankets beneath him. Robot came into his ass, enjoying it.

They both passed out, not even caring that they didn't have any pants on.

"Noiz-san.. The blankets please" Clear asked politely, Noiz shaked his head in a disapproval.

"It's too hot, admit it" Noiz didn't really care if Aoba saw, they continue to fall asleep with Noiz's weight on top of Clears.

The seduction plan of Aoba's backfired.


End file.
